Espelhos
by Bidinha
Summary: A estrada trilhada por Catan contada pelo reflexo de seu rosto na água, nos olhos de um anjo caído, naqueles cacos de vidro espalhados no chão... Editada
1. Água

**Água**

_Não há nada que machuque mais do que a eminência da dor._

**Assiah. O Mundo Material. Ato Três**

Japão, Tóquio, 08h36min PM

O céu cor de chumbo que pairava sobre a grande metrópole se desfazia com a chuva forte e pesada. Centenas de milhares de pequeninos guarda-chuvas atropelavam-se como formigas tontas sobre o asfalto molhado. Postes, lâmpadas, vitrines e letreiros piscavam reluzentes ao ritmo da caótica melodia da cidade que misturava o som dos carros, o passo dos pedestres, a música de elevadores e o rugido da chuva. Arranha-céus mutilavam densas nuvens. Sobre um deles, havia um anjo.

Sentado na beirada de um enorme arranha-céu, o anjo observava, distante, o furor caótico sob seus pés. Suas enormes asas brancas estavam encharcadas pela chuva. Roupas encharcadas; pele encharcada; e belos cabelos brancos encharcados. Seus olhos eram nebulosos e pesados, como o céu sobre sua cabeça. Olhos nublados por maus agouros. Em algum lugar, ele sabia que seu mestre estava sofrendo.

"_Mestre Rosiel..."_

Estava aflito. Queria poder voar para o lado de seu mestre nesse exato momento. Envolve-lo com suas asas e afastá-lo de tudo aquilo que o machucava, porém... Depois da grande batalha, após ter sido aprisionado tantos anos naquela Terra gelada, ele estava tão diferente... Os últimos acontecimentos que haviam ocorrido; as barbaridades que seu mestre havia cometido; as ameaças.

Ele tinha medo.

"_Eu não quero mais você, Catan."_

Em um movimento suave, o anjo abriu seu par de asas brancas. Elas se encresparam, ruflaram e, com incrível rapidez e leveza, planou até o chão da cidade. Lá, logo se misturou aos passantes sem ser percebido. Andava com passos lentos e com o olhar baixo. Sua mente ainda se afogava em pensamentos iguais ao clima nada primaveril da cidade em que estava; mas a chuva que caía começava a se amenizar. Assim foi caminhando sem rumo, até deparar-se com uma enorme poça d'água.

O anjo olhou para a superfície trêmula da água. Conseguia ver vagamente seu reflexo nela. Levou a mão ao rosto, afastando as mechas brancas de seus olhos e fitou demoradamente o turvo reflexo de seu corpo, o maior e mais fantástico presente que já havia ganhado. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que sentiu o mundo. Lembrou-se do susto, da confusão, do medo, da alegria, da tontura, mas principalmente, lembrou-se do calor. Aquele calor que sobrepunha todas as outras sensações que o abalavam, que vinha daquela sublime luz branca que emanava o seu mestre _Rosiel_.

Calor, luz e divindade.

"_E tudo de desfez em um mar de luz!"_

Há esta hora a única coisa que restava daquelas nuvens cor de chumbo era um chuvisco melancólico. O anjo levou seus olhos ao céu. As coisas piorariam; ele tinha certeza de que aquele era apenas uma prova do que ainda estava por vir. A aflição da subida de uma montanha-russa; o silêncio que antecede o susto em um filme de terror.

O verdadeiro pesadelo logo viria, e não havia nada no mundo que o assombrasse mais do que isso.

* * *

Depois de tanto tempo.... aqui estou eu com uma fic nova *.* E não é DN!!! Milagre!!!

Vai ser algo pequeno, dividido em 4 capítulos não muito grandes, mas é algo que eu queria fazer ja faz tempo :3

Agradecimentos à Hiei-and-Shino que betou essa fic e a todos os que a leram ^__^

Comentários e criticas construtivas são sempre bem vindos :3


	2. Velas

**Velas**

_No final de tudo, suas preces não eram nada mais que cera derretida. _

**Hades . O Mundo dos Mortos . Ato 1**

Atziluth, um quarto escondido, horário irrelevante.

Um caixão de madeira escura ocupava sozinho o interior de uma grande sala de pedras. Em dentro dele, algo que um dia havia sido um anjo. Agora nem ele mesmo sabia o que era. Algo grotesco, disforme e agonizante.

Dor.

Era a única coisa que ele sentia naquele momento. Uma dor aguda que fazia seu corpo inteiro arder. Mais do que isso, algo dentro de si doía latejante. Era aquela confusão em sua cabeça, uma violenta colisão de sentimentos que não deixavam sua carne se regenerar em paz.

"_Por que você não quer despertar... Catan...?"_

De vez em quando _Ele_ vinha até o quarto de pedra. Trazia palavras de frustração, raiva e consolo. Sempre com aquela voz embriagante, bela e etérea, como nenhum outro ser poderia jamais igualar. Aquela voz que invocava lembranças de tempos bons. Muito mais do que as células malignas que consumiam seu corpo degenerado, aquela voz fazia doer tudo dentro dele.

............

............

............

............

.......

...

Fome.

Suas vísceras se contorciam em aflição, implorando por alimento. Carne, sangue... Mas ele não iria mais devorar a carne de outros anjos, havia feito uma promessa. Um juramento entre ele e uma menina de palavras cruas e grandes olhos de vidro, que refletiam a imagem do que ele havia se tornado. Isso lhe dava arrepios.

"_Você ta é com medo... Muito medo..."_

Dia após dia ele implorava a Deus para que aquela dor passasse, para que Ele permitisse que a fome e outras necessidades carnais não o levassem ao abismo...

Uma oração de alguém que não tem mais fé.

Uma suplica com o silencio de uma capela.

Um pedido feito sem a intenção de ser atendido.

Mesmo assim ele acenderia todas as velas que fossem precisas para ter suas preces atendidas. Aquilo era a única coisa que ele poderia fazer.

............

............

............

............

.......

...

Ódio

Ele estava disposto a deixar, de verdade. Ele realmente queria encontrar a luz, parar de machucar a si mesmo e a inocentes em sua volta, buscar redenção... Mas o som dos tiros e o cheiro de sangue que impregnava o local traziam a tona tudo aquilo que havia de pior dentro dele. Como uma fera alucinada ele se jogou sobre aqueles ditos anjos que atiravam contra ele.

"_Eu sabia que você ia escolher aquela pessoa, desde o começo..."_

Foi o que saiu com uma voz fraca e rouca da pequena boca de Tiara.

Mas ele também sempre soube disso.


End file.
